1. Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to toys.
2. Background Information
Many children do not get enough exercise and their motor skills, coordination, and balance are not very well developed because they get a ride to and from school, and when they get home they sit around and watch television and do things of that nature. It is well known that crawling provides a child with more exercise than riding a bicycle or pulling a wagon. When a child is crawling, he is using his back, his arms, his legs, his chest, and every muscle in the body associated with the aforementioned body parts in order to provide the crawling action. Accordingly, a child in carrying out a crawling action develops his motor skills and muscular coordination considerably more than a bicycle or a skate board, or any other type of action toy.